<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part I: Traitor by TheDuchessUnseen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483409">Part I: Traitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen'>TheDuchessUnseen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ENEMY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Patti Deserved a Better Story, Torture, Treason, Whump, tagging as f/f cause Patti is a Lesbian in my HC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patti deserved better than what she got.  This story is an attempt to explain her motivations and reasoning for what she did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ENEMY [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When the Truth Hunts You Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will have a lot of triggers and a LOT of angst but the ending will be happy ending (eventually).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENEMY</p><p>PART I: TRAITOR</p><p>Chapter One: When the Truth Hunts You Down</p><p>“The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult…”</p><p>- Kreia, Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords</p><p> </p><p>Patti’s blood ran cold as soon as she realized she’d been caught.  She pleaded them to see things differently, she tried to tell them it was Nikki.  But they had proof.  Proof that she thought she’d hidden so carefully, and now she was finished.  Nikki handed her over to the Phoenix guards, she’d be kept here, in the places of the building that not even Mac and Jack knew about.  She passed her coworkers, her Agents, all looking at her in disgust.  ‘How many of our people did she send to their deaths?’ she heard someone whisper.  ‘Bitch.’ a man said.  ‘Worthless cunt.’ said another.  ‘They better never let me get my hands on her.’ one threatened.  One woman walked by and spat in her face.  She took it all, stoic and implacable as stone.  When they finally reached the lowest levels of the building, she felt the sharp hit of a rifle muzzle in her back, shoving her down metal stairs.  She hissed as she got onto her feet slowly, her cuffed hands making it harder to get up.  Blood ran down her leg from her torn pants and skinned knee as another muzzle pushed her along. </p><p>            “Move traitor.” a guard hissed.  Those words cut deeper than anything yet. </p><p>If they only knew.</p><p>            “Inside.” one of the guards shoved her roughly, sending her stumbling to the wall of her small bright cell.  The cell was white, with bright lights so harsh they hurt her eyes.  There was a toilet in one corner and a narrow cot against the other wall of the 7 x 7’ room.  A simple red jumpsuit was folded at the foot of the bed.  The guard who shoved her down the stairs took Nikki’s keys and moved to unlock her cuffs.  Patti turned her head back, why wasn’t he unlocking her?  She saw the guards put their rifles down, all except one, who kept hers trained on her.  She licked her lips nervously.  She should have known something like this was going to happen.       </p><p>            “Remember, nothing that will show.” The closest guard said as he spun her around, Patti barely had time to flex her abs before a fist sunk into her stomach.  She gasped as her tightened muscles did what they could to minimize the damage.  She evened out her breathing, she could take this.  They didn’t fall on her like a mob, they didn’t throw her to the ground and start kicking her.  These people were professionals.  The next guard threw another punch to her stomach, once again, she was ready for it.  She didn’t notice the man behind her until his fist hit her in the kidney.  She gasped; her abs quivered as she took a breath.  That was all the opening the last guard needed as she punched her in the stomach.  She fell to her knees, gasping and spitting, her bloody knee throbbing now. </p><p>            “Enough.” the lead guard said, his name was Paul.  Patti just bought his daughter a doll for her birthday.  She bit her cheeks to stop the tears, she would not show weakness.  The guards picked up their rifles and raised them to her again.  As Paul uncuffed her hands.  She instantly began rubbing her sore wrists where the metal had bit into her skin.  Paul raised his own gun to her.  “Strip.” he ordered.  If it was possible, Patti’s blood ran ever colder.  She looked at him with wide eyes.  Paul gestured to the jumpsuit and plain black underwear on the bed.  “I said strip traitor.”</p><p>Patti clenched her teeth, ‘no fear, no fear, no fear.’ she chanted to herself.  She could not let anything show, because if she did, she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop.  Raising her head defiantly, she took off her blazer and toed off her heels, shivering the slightest bit as her feet hit the cold floor.  She turned her back to the guards as she unbuttoned her shirt so they wouldn’t see her hands tremble, or see the heat rush up to her face in shame as her dignity was laid bare before cold, uncaring gazes.  Her eyes landed on the bullet scar from Murdoc’s rifle.  She’d have taken that bullet through the heart for Mac, Jack, and Riley, even Bozer.  Next came her pants, she could feel the eyes tracking her every movement as she moved faster.  She wanted this to be over.  Throwing her pants aside, she moved to her underwear.  She wilted in embarrassment as she felt heat from flushed skin travel up her back as she unclasped her lace bra and slid off the matching bikini bottoms.  She reached behind her blindly, not wanting to see the faces behind her as she groped for the cotton sports bra and boyshorts on the bed.  She pulled them on and went to grab the jumpsuit.</p><p>            “Wait.” Paul ordered.  “Turn around, jewelry too.”  Patti took a breath and turned, her face hard as steel as she took out her earrings.  “Necklace too.” Paul ordered.  Patti stiffened. </p><p>            “Please no.  It was my Grandmother’s.”</p><p>Paul remained unmoved. “Necklace, now.”  Patti grit her teeth as she took off her Grandmother’s necklace.  “Please take care of it.” she whispered as Paul took it along with her earrings. </p><p>She fought the urge to cover her near naked body as she reached for the jumpsuit.  “Clean your knee first.”  Paul ordered.</p><p>            “I don’t have any bandages.” she said, trying not to roll her eyes. </p><p>One of the guards bent down to retrieve her shirt.  “Use this.” he said, tossing it at her.</p><p>Patti swallowed down her humiliation.  The eyes of the guards were twisted with sadistic smirks as they watched her.  She wiped off the blood trailing down her knee, staining her pristine white shirt a dark red.  She dabbed at the knee; the blood had already started to dry. </p><p>            “Good enough.” Paul ordered.  “Put it on.”  Patti ignored the remaining red streaks on her leg as she pulled on the jumpsuit.  “Now, Carla here didn’t get her turn.” he said as he gestured to the woman who had her rifle on her during her beatdown.</p><p>Patti rolled her eyes.  “Okay, get your shot in.”</p><p>The guard, Carla, looked at Patti with pure hate in her eyes.  Patti was about to make another retort when she hit her in the face with the butt of her rifle.  Patti yelped as she fell, blood pouring from her face. </p><p>            “Goddamn it Carla!” Paul yelled. “We said nothing you can see!”</p><p>            “Come off it!” Carla said. “We’ll just report she tried to escape.”</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes. “Fine.”  He threw Patti her bloodied shirt.  “Clean up traitor.” </p><p>Patti held her shirt to her face, staunching the blood flowing from her cheekbone.  She didn’t care anymore, she just wanted them to leave her alone. </p><p>Paul tore her bloodied shirt from her hands. “We’ll send a medic down, maybe.”</p><p>The guards left and Paul turned to face her.  “Enjoy the rest of your life bitch.” he sneered as the heavy metal door slammed shut. </p><p>Patti sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, acutely aware of the blood running from the gash on her cheekbone and her rapidly swelling eye.  She shut her eyes against the pain.  How had it all gone so wrong so fast?  As she lay there, she couldn’t get her friends faces out of her head.  The look of betrayal, of disgust, of hate.  She knew she deserved it.  She knew she was a bad person; she held no illusions.  But if they had been in her position, they would have done the same.  She was sure of it. </p><p>She was sure of it. </p><p>She wasn’t.</p><p>The medic came eventually, she kicked Patti’s foot roughly and ordered her up on the cot.  The guard who hit her in the face, Carla, smirked at her as she trailed the medic in.</p><p>            “So, you tried to escape huh bitch?” the medic spat.  Patti said nothing, instead, she just sat there in silence.  “Cat got your tongue?” the medic asked as she soaked a pad in alcohol.  “You were so eager to talk to your terrorist buddies.” she slammed the pad on Patti’s cheek.  She gasped as the alcohol burned her cut.  Tears came unbidden to her eyes as the medic viciously rubbed her skin.  “There we go, now you’re making noise!” she jeered.  Patti could feel the blood flow faster, she knew how pale she must look too.  The medic pulled out a box of butterfly closures.  “Bet you want these huh?”</p><p>Patti said nothing.</p><p>The medic smiled harshly. “Good, cause you’re not getting any.” she slapped a bandage on Patti’s already sore cheekbone.  For a moment Patti grimaced at the scar that was going to adorn her face for the rest of her life.  “Just pray that I’ll be so generous to you in the future.” the medic stood, and Carla followed her out of the room.  “I’ve heard some of what they have planned for you and you’re gonna wish Carla here shot you.”</p><p>The door closed but Patti barely heard it.  So, they were going to torture her for information.  She wondered if she’d know her torturer, would they go have pity on her?  She quickly shook that notion form her head.  If Jack and Mac of all people looked at her the way they did then there was no way anyone else would even give a shit about her.</p><p>She fell onto the hard cot and wondered at how quickly things went wrong.</p><p>She had no idea how much time passed when her food was delivered.  Patti wasn’t sure what it was, but she was too hungry to care.  She had no utensils, instead she ate the slop with her fingers.  She scoffed at herself.  Just that morning she had prepared a lovely filet of hoki she was planning on cooking that night.  Now here she was, sticking her fingers in slop.</p><p>###</p><p>By the way her meals were scheduled Patti could tell she had been in her cell for roughly two weeks.  By now she’d gotten used to the jeers and name calling from the guards that delivered her food or the ones that took detours down to threaten her on their breaks. </p><p>The slot on her door slid open and Patti braced herself for another barrage of threats and insults.</p><p>            “You’ve been an awfully bad girl Chrysalis.” a voice said.  Patti’s eyes widened.  “We had a deal you know, and you know what happens when people break deals?”</p><p>Patti fell to her knees and crawled to the slot. “Please no, I did everything I could, please believe me.”</p><p>The voice tutted. “Oh Patricia, sometimes our best isn’t good enough.  But there are still consequences for breaking promises.  Abigail and Thomas Thornton.”</p><p>            “Oh, please god no.” Patti gasped. </p><p>“Michael and Lydia Eckhart.  Bobby Eckhart.”</p><p>            “No!” Patti screamed.</p><p>            “Quiet!” the man yelled.  “I’m not done.”  He continued the litany of names that fell on Patti like rubble, her family, her friends, ex-girlfriends, her favorite college professors, people she hadn’t spoken to in months.  By the time the names were done, Patti was sobbing on the floor of her cell. </p><p>            “Please don’t.” Patti begged, “Please.” </p><p>            “Be a good girl and keep your mouth shut and no one else will have to suffer, understood?”</p><p>            “Yes.” Patti sobbed brokenly.  The man left, and Patti was alone.</p><p>###</p><p>            “Whoa!” Riley exclaimed.</p><p>            “What’s up?” Bozer asked.</p><p>            “We got another bomb set off, this time in a restaurant”</p><p>            “What the hell?” Jack said as he leaned forward.  “That’s the third one this month.”</p><p>Mac frowned. “Anyone claimed responsibility?”</p><p>Riley shook her head. “Not yet, reports of casualties are still coming in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burn The Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patti's torture begins, the CIA is ready to use any method to break her, but she won't allow it.  She can't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna try to stick to updating on Sunday's.<br/>CW in this chapter for forced stripping, it's non-sexual but it is there, if that may trigger you skip lines that start and end with ***  <br/>Stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patti guessed it had been about six or seven weeks since her arrest.  She tried not to let it show, but the isolation was getting to her.  That and the constant fear for her family and friends.  She was desperate to ask someone to check on them; but she knew it was futile.  The people she worked for did not make empty threats, either of them. </p><p>Her door opened and two guards came in. “Today’s the day.” Carla said with a smirk as she saw the now healed scar on her face.  She cuffed her and she was led down the dark and narrow concrete hallway to a large room.  Patti gulped when she saw the lone chair in the room.  She pushed aside her fear and took stock of the rest of the room, chains hanging from the ceiling, a car battery, a cattle prod, blades and a bat and all sorts of things she knows she never approved to have on base.</p><p>They were going to break her.</p><p>They could try.  She wouldn’t.  She couldn’t, her family depended on it.  Her friends depended on it.  The world depended on it.  The Organization made it clear that first day they made contact, do what they asked, or others would suffer.  She had to give up her morals, her ethics, her soul, everything she had sworn to protect she had forsaken.  She knew she was a villain, but given the choice she would do it all again.</p><p>She was fastened to the chair by her waist, her upper and lower arms, and he calves and ankles.  She took a readying breath and took a closer look at the table next to her.  She immediately regretted it.  A woman she didn’t recognize came in and pulled a chair over from the darkness.</p><p>            “So, Thornton.” she said almost casually.  “This can go two ways, one, you tell us all we want to know, or two.” she gestured to the table, the meaning clear.  Patti said nothing, this was inevitable, she knew that.  She’d caused too much pain.  “Very well then.” the green-eyed blonde sighed as she jammed a cattle prod into her side.  Patti grunted in pain.  “Who else do you know?  What is this places goal?”</p><p>            “I don’t know.” Patti said.  The torturer leaned forward. </p><p>“Now why don’t I believe you?” she shocked her again, but Patti refused to scream.  Eventually she lost track, the constant shocks and the repeated question of her torturer turning to one big noise in her brain.  Goddamn her head hurt.  She was vaguely aware of her saying she was done for now and the guards forcing her to her feet.  Blood rushed to her head and her legs shook, but she walked back to her cell.  The door slammed, and she collapsed on the bed.  She really didn’t know answers to her questions, but she knew that wasn’t good enough for them.  They wanted her blood.  This country never suffered traitors.</p><p>###</p><p>Patti was taken back several times over the next, what she guessed was about a month, for more of the same question and more cattle prod shocks.  She was becoming used to it.</p><p>The slot in her door slid open.  ‘Finally.’ she thought, she was starving.</p><p>            “Hungry?” the guard holding her food asked.</p><p>            “Yes.” she said.  The man handed her a cup of water and before Patti could react, he dumped her food on the floor.  “Enjoy bitch.” he laughed as the slot closed.  Patti stared at her food. </p><p>Did she really have a choice?  No one would see her.  Was she ready to lower herself this much?  Her stomach growling answered for her.  She sat on the floor and began scooping up her food.  She tried not to think about what she was doing, the once strong and stoic Patricia Thornton, eating slop off the floor.</p><p>###</p><p>Patti had gotten faster.  The guard would hand her water and laugh as they poured her food to the floor.  If she moved fast enough, she could catch most of it and slurp it out of her hands.  She had given up trying to figure out how long she’d been here.  Time had no meaning anymore. </p><p>She’d also gotten better at sleeping with the lights on.</p><p>She was taken to the torture room, ready for more shocks of the cattle prod.  She faltered only slightly as she saw a table in place of the chair.  Beside it was a towel and a pitcher of water.  ‘No fear, no fear.’ she tried to tell herself.</p><p>Her torturer, Caspian, she had said was her name.  Stood beside it.</p><p>            “Let’s do this.” she said.    As the guards grabbed her Patti began to panic.  The guards struggled to lift the thrashing woman onto the table.  “Hold her down!” Caspian yelled.  Patti’s eyes were covered, and Caspian started to pour the water over her face.  “Tell me names, tell me!”</p><p>Patti started to choke and sputter on the water.  “I don’t know!” she stammered, “I swear I don’t know any!”</p><p>The water kept coming.  It felt like it would never end, Patti kept saying she didn’t know anything, she really didn’t, she didn’t.  Why didn’t they believe her?</p><p>She eventually started talking, she said random words, names of politicians, celebrities, it didn’t matter, shew just had to make them stop.</p><p>When they were finally done the medic who first tended to her checked her vitals.  The woman was a little more subdued this time, not that Patti noticed. </p><p>            “Now, you know we can’t believe anything you said.” Caspian told Patti.</p><p>            “Wha- what?” Patti shouted through her shivering.</p><p>Caspian smirked. “Waterboarding is such a severe torture that prisoners and traitors give false leads all the time, just to end it.  So, we can’t believe anything you said.”</p><p>Patti glared at her through her wet hair. “Then why do it?”</p><p>Caspian shrugged. “We thought it would be fun.”</p><p>The medic’s jaw dropped.  How could anyone think that was fun?  She quickly reminded herself that it was Thornton they were doing it too, but still, surely this was too far.</p><p>            “Now get back to your cell, you have some big days ahead.”</p><p>Patti got up and walked back to her cell.  She moved numbly, barely aware of her surroundings.  But she’d be damned before she let any of those assholes escort her back.  She heard the door slam behind her and fell to the cot.  This is what she deserved she supposed, this is what traitors got. </p><p>So far, she’d been able to take it all, the shocks were nothing to her.  But the waterboarding?  She’d rather die then go through that again.  And that threat at the end?  Things were going to get worse?  She was too out of it to try to catch her food today, she was ready to let it fall to the floor and eat it off there. </p><p>            “Hey uh, here’s your food.” Patti turned.  Carla was holding her tray through the slot, she wasn’t dumping it, she wasn’t calling her a bitch or a cunt.  She slowly moved towards it, her hands shaking, this had to be a trap.  She took it, the bowl tremored but it did not fall.  She set it on her cot, looking at Carla through the door before the slot closed.  Strangely, she saw no hate, instead there was an unfamiliar look on the other woman’s face; but she quickly forgot about that as she picked up the bowl.  She smiled as she felt the shape of it in her hands.  She never knew something so small could make her so happy.  She felt silly for almost giggling, she could lift the bowl up to her mouth, she could hold it as she ate, she didn’t have to eat off the floor or slurp it from her hands.  She quickly wiped a tear away, when did something as simple as a bowl mean so much to her?</p><p>She ate slowly, savoring every bite from the bowl.  When she was done, she laid on her cot, the bowl beside her.  She couldn’t bring herself to put it on the floor with the tray yet.  She stared at it, trying to burn this one image of domesticity in her mind. </p><p>A soft knock broke her from her reverie.  “I need the bowl too.”</p><p>Patti choked back a sob.  Taking a breath, she placed the bowl on the tray with shaking hands.  Carla pulled it away and she had to force herself not to cry.  She crawled back to her cot and to what was left of her life.</p><p>###</p><p>Carla tried not to think too hard about what she had heard as she returned the dishes to the kitchens.  She hated Patti, she hated her.  But the way she looked at the bowl, like she couldn’t believe it.  She thought she was just acting, but that sort of thing couldn’t be faked.  She tried to shake the images away.  She was a traitor.  She deserved all of this.  Didn’t she?</p><p>###</p><p>It had to be two weeks Patti had guessed when she was called back to the room.  In that time, she had gotten better at hiding her emotions.  Whenever Carla was her guard, she gave her the bowl to eat with.  Even the medic seemed to be gentler when she came to check on her.  She was grateful for those small moments.  In some ways they were what kept her going through the monotony.  But that monotony was about to be broken she guessed.</p><p>The guards led her back to the chair, cuffing her down across from Caspian.</p><p>            “Long time no see, I’ve missed you.” she said, knocking her knees against Patti’s as if they were the best of friends.</p><p>Patti sneered. “Can’t say I feel the same way.”</p><p>Caspian’s eyes widened.  “Ah so she speaks!  Maybe you can tell me something else today?” she leaned forward.  “I. Want. Names.”</p><p>Patti rolled her eyes. “I told you I don’t-” she was cut off with a sharp gasp as Caspian plunged a knife in her thigh.</p><p>            “Names!” she yelled.</p><p>Patti stared her down, fire burning in her eyes.  Behind Caspian, the medic was wide-eyed with shock. </p><p>Caspian twisted the small blade slowly, an evil glint in her eyes, and Patti had to fight not to cry out.  Hating the tears that came to her eyes unbidden.  Caspian stood in disgust, pulling the knife out harshly.  “Do what you need to.” she ordered the medic.  The medic tried not to run to Patti’s side as she bound the wound as effectively as she could.  Patti didn’t even look at her as she panted, sweat glistening off her brow.</p><p>            “Are you done?” Caspian asked a few minutes later, derision edging her voice. </p><p>            “Yes.” the medic bit back.</p><p>***</p><p>            “Good.” she said, moving the medic aside.  She unfastened the restraints and stood Patti up before unzipping her jumpsuit, pulling it down to her waist.</p><p>***</p><p>“What the fuck!” Patti exclaimed before Caspian silenced her with a slap.  Patti tried not to hyperventilate, she had to stay calm.  She would not break; she would not break.  She grit her teeth as the cold air raised goosebumps on her flesh</p><p>            “Hang her up.”  The guards grabbed Patti and cuffed her arms, hanging them high above her head.  A winch sounded, pulling Patti up till her feet left the ground.</p><p>She looked at the car battery.  She could take this.  She wouldn’t give this asshole the satisfaction of breaking her.</p><p>Caspian tapped the jumper cables together rhythmically.  “Are you as excited as I am?” she giggled.</p><p>Patti set her face; she was getting really tired of this asshole.  She let out a screech as the cables hit her in the side. </p><p>            “There we go!” Caspian yelled as she pressed the clamps to her abs.  “Scream!”   </p><p>Patti growled through pursed lips.  The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before.  Her vision went white as her body convulsed.   The pain stopped and Patti felt her knees shake as she tried to hold herself up. </p><p>***</p><p>            “Let’s get this off.” Caspian muttered, as she pulled up a pair of scissors.  Patti had no time to react as she cut off her bra.</p><p>***</p><p>            “Ma’am, I really must protest.  Surely you can see this goes beyond the realm of decency.” the medic said.</p><p>Caspian laughed. “Decency?  She has no decency, she’s dead!”</p><p>Patti’s head snapped up. </p><p>Caspian gave a crocodile smile. “Oh, that’s right Thornton.”  She reached to the table and held up a piece of paper.  A death certificate.  Her death certificate.  “You’re dead!” she laughed.  “That means, legally Patricia Thornton no longer exists!”</p><p>Patti’s mouth gaped.</p><p>She looked up menacingly, grabbing her chin in long manicured fingers. “I can do anything I want, you’re no one!” she yelled as he held the clamps under her right breast.  </p><p>Patti growled again, desperately trying to calm herself.  The pain stopped and she fell forward, she took a shaky breath and began to tear until finally, she could hold it no longer.  She sobbed silently, her body shaking as she tried desperately to reel everything back in.  Through her blurry vision she could see Caspian smile.</p><p>            “Almost there.” she whispered.  She shocked her again.  As the shock burned through Patti, something began to crack, and she could do nothing to stop the scream that tore from her throat.  It was loud and shrill, and to Patti it seemed like it had been someone else.  She shocked her repeatedly, each time she screamed louder.  When she finally stopped, Patti’s sweat soaked body fell forward, her tender arms taking all her weight.  “What are you crying?  You don’t get to cry, you’re the villain, you deserve all of this!” she sneered, spittle flying into Patti’s face. </p><p>The medic stepped next to Caspian.  “Ma’am I strongly advise you to stop.  Her body can’t take anymore.  You run the risk of stopping her heart.”</p><p>Caspian nodded. “Thank you for reminding me of the value of the subject.” She panted as he motioned to the guards.  “Get her down.” </p><p>Patti was still gasping, trying to focus on settling her hazy vision when she felt the cuffs begin to loosen.  She tried to catch herself, but her arms were too slow, and she fell to the hard-concrete floor.  Her head collided with her wrist on the way down. </p><p>She cried as she tried to push herself up onto shaky arms.  She managed for a second or two before crumpling back down.  She just wanted to sleep.  She was so goddamn tired.  She just wanted to go back to her cell where it was safe.  She was only half aware as the guards dragged her back, setting her on her cot.  She looked at the opposite wall, still sniffling as she managed to cover her breasts with her still shaking arms.</p><p>The medic kneeled beside her and Patti was shocked to see tears in her eyes. </p><p>            “I need to get you vitals checked; can you sit up for me please?”</p><p>Patti looked at her, eyes wide.  She could hardly remember the last time someone spoke this gently to her.  Her head spun as she sat up and she put a hand to her forehead.</p><p>            “Are you dizzy?”</p><p>Patti managed a slight nod.  The medic sighed. “Okay, I’m going to check to see if you have a concussion okay?”</p><p>Patti nodded again.  The medic asked her to follow her finger with her eyes and other things that Patti mostly managed to pull off.  She then took Patti’s pulse and her blood pressure.</p><p>            “Okay, so you have a slight concussion and understandably your BP and pulse are both still high.  I’m going to check your chest now okay?”</p><p>Again, Patti nodded without thinking.  Cool metal hit her chest and she flinched away with a yelp.</p><p>‘Fuck’.  The medic thought, she should have known that she’d react that way. </p><p>Patti was cowering behind her hands when she felt a soft pair of hands wrap around her wrists.  The touch was gentle and caring, nothing like she had felt since she was arrested.  She peered out to see the medic.</p><p>            “I’m sorry.” she said softly.  “I should have told you that I was going to use my stethoscope.” </p><p>Patti looked down at the medical instrument around her neck.  Right, medical instrument, not a clamp. </p><p>The medic continued.  “It’s cold but it won’t hurt you.” she put it against her own bare arm.  “See?  It doesn’t hurt.  I’m going to use it to make sure you’re healthy.</p><p>The irony that she was only checking to see if she was healthy was so she could be hurt again was not lost on either of them.  Patti sat up and shuddered only slightly as the cool metal pressed against her skin.</p><p>The medic shook her head.  “Your lungs sound good, amazingly.  I’m still going to recommend that you get a week’s rest.” she said as she pulled Patti’s jumpsuit back on.</p><p>Patti nodded.  “What’s your name?” she asked in a voice so low and hoarse it sounded alien to her.</p><p>The medic looked at her in shock.  “Isobel.  My name’s Isobel.”</p><p>Patti looked up at her through her damp hair that hung off her face.  “Thank you, Isobel.”</p><p>Isobel stifled a gasp at the depth of sincerity in the other woman’s eyes.  “Let me take a look at your leg too.”</p><p>Patti blinked.  She had forgotten she had been stabbed.  Patti winced only slightly as the gauze peeled away.  “It was a small blade thankfully.” Isobel told her.  “Now this will sting, I just want to be sure it’s nice and clean.”  Patti could only nod as she still marveled on how different this felt from anything else she was used to.  Isobel cleaned her would and patched it with butterfly closures before putting fresh bandages on.  “I’ll check on you tomorrow.” she whispered.</p><p>Patti nodded through her tears.  Isobel swallowed and turned to leave.  As she ascended to the upper levels, she couldn’t shake Patti’s screams from her mind. </p><p>In her cell Patti crawled under her cot, facing the wall, the only dark spot in the room.  Her entire body shook as she sobbed.  This was what she deserved; this is what traitors got.  Isobel shouldn’t have been so kind to her, she didn’t deserve it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are really dark in this story, but they will get better, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To Be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Probably the darkest chapter yet, next chapter things change though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah  I said I'd post every week but shit happens, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Look who’s back!  Feeling better?”  Caspian asked.</p><p>            “Like you care.” Patti croaked.</p><p>Caspian smiled. “You’re right, I don’t.  But I do care about what you know.  So, tell me, what names do you know?”</p><p>            “I told you I don’t know any, there were never any names motherfucker.” she sighed.</p><p>Caspian raised her eyebrows. “Such a filthy mouth on such a pretty girl.  Very well then. let’s say I believe you.  How were you contacted?”</p><p>Patti shut her mouth, she couldn’t break, she couldn’t.</p><p>She flinched when she heard the buzz of a jumper cable.  “You don’t like this do you?” Caspian asked, holding the clamp up to her face.</p><p>Patti shook her head frantically as she leaned as far back as she could.  Caspian pulled the clamp away and Patti let herself relax.             </p><p>            “Actually, let’s try something new.” she uncuffed her from the chair.  “Stand up.” Patti complied, trying to keep her legs from shaking.  Caspian signaled to three of the guards.  “Get her.”</p><p>They threw her to the ground and began to kick her.  Patti screamed as she curled into a ball and covered her head with her arms.  Their heavy boots collided with her back, her arms, her legs.  She tried desperately to do anything to protect herself, but each kick made her convulse, opening her up to new attacks.  When Caspian finally ordered them to stop.  Patti curled up, ignoring the pain in her tender stomach as she sobbed.</p><p>###</p><p>Later that day she laid on her cot, completely mute as Isobel patched her up.  The medic tried to talk to her, but Patti couldn’t bring herself to say anything.</p><p>###</p><p>When Patti woke up, she saw her cell door was open and the lights were off, she tentatively left her cell and crept through the dark hallway leading to the torture room. </p><p>            “Hello?” she asked in a soft voice, as she wrapped her thin arms around herself.  She had lost so much weight she hardly recognized her own body when she looked down at herself.  She was thankful she hadn’t seen a mirror anywhere.  “Hello?” she asked again.  There was a footstep to her side, and she turned to see Jack.</p><p>            “Jack! Thank God!” she fell to her knees.  Riley and Mac stepped out of the shadows too.  “I am so sorry.” she sobbed.  “I had to, I had no choice, please believe me, I had to.” she began to blubber as she grasped onto Jack’s pants legs.  She looked up and Jack pulled her to her feet.  She looked at him, eyes shimmering with hope.  He smiled at her and drew a fist back and punched her in the face.  Patti stumbled back on weak legs.  “No.” she sobbed through split lips.  “Please don’t.” Mac’s hand was on her shoulder spinning her around and her head flew back as he viciously headbutted her.  “Mac, no!”  She felt her nose crack and blood begin to pour down her face.  She fell back into Riley’s arms.  She looked up into her face.  “Please help me Riley, please.” she begged.  Riley sneered and threw her to the ground, kicking her viciously in the stomach.  Patti heaved and begged as her friends beat her.  A fog was lifted from her mind and her vision cleared.  She was strapped to a gurney, what happened?  She began to thrash and scream in confusion.  What happened? </p><p>            “How do you like that?” Caspian asked her.  Patti hyperventilated, not knowing what was going on, not knowing what was real.  Cold water splashed across her body.  Patti’s mind flashed as it all came back.  A shot, VR goggles.  She coughed, trying to calm herself, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real.  She was unfastened and she could smell vomit on her jumpsuit. </p><p>            “Yeah you gross bitch, you actually puked.” Caspian laughed.  “That’s why we had to pull you out.  Now. did you like it?  Be perfectly honest because I wanted to do something special for our six-month anniversary.”</p><p>Patti stared at her; had she really been tortured on a near daily basis for six months?</p><p>            “Did you like my gift?” she asked again.  Patti blinked, the effects of the drugs still making her mind hazy.</p><p>            “Can’t, can’t say I do.” she finally managed.</p><p>Caspian nodded.  “I agree.  Which is why we won’t use it again, too boring.  I prefer to actually be the one hurting you.” she smiled almost sweetly, “You just sound so good when you scream.”</p><p>Patti’s temper flared.  This sick fucking bitch. </p><p>            “So, do you have anything to tell me?” Caspian asked.  Patti nodded.  “What is it?” Caspian asked leaning forward. </p><p>Patti spat in her face. </p><p>Caspian glared at her in shock.  “You bitch!” she yelled, punching her across the jaw.  Patti gave a macabre chuckle through bloody teeth, feeling better than she had in months. </p><p>###</p><p>Isobel never drank, but today called for it. </p><p>Caspian used the car battery again today. </p><p>The bar was surprisingly busy for so early in the evening.  She ordered a whiskey sour and sat at the bar, hoping the alcohol would erase Patti’s screams from her mind. </p><p>            “You need a drink too?” she turned to see Carla behind her.  She nodded and gestured to the empty stool beside her.  “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” she told her.  “It’s been almost eight months of this.”</p><p>Isobel nodded.  “I don’t know how much more she can take.  Between the, the…tests and the starving.” she shook her head.  “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”</p><p>            “I hated her, I hit her on purpose that first day.  She didn’t try to escape.”</p><p>            “I know.” Isobel said.  “I refused to patch her up properly.”</p><p>The pair sat at the bar in silence.</p><p>            “I really don’t want to go into work tomorrow.” Carla sighed.</p><p>###</p><p>            “So, tell me who talked to you and I won’t do that again.”</p><p>Patti shook in her bounds as she cried.  As usual, her arms and legs were fastened to the chair by her calves, ankles, upper and lower arms, and wrists.  She thought the car battery was bad, she thought the VR was bad, she thought the whip was bad.  They were nothing, nothing compared to this. </p><p>Caspian grabbed her wrist.  “It can stop.  You can make it stop.  Just tell me what I want to know.” she said.</p><p>Patti’s eyes were wide as she continued to shake.  Caspian leaned in, grabbing her chin, pinching her jaw roughly.  “You can make it stop.  Just tell me what I want to know.”</p><p>            “I know,” Patti began.  “I know, I know.” she stopped, she couldn’t break.  She had sacrificed too much.  Her resolve began to firm.  “F-F-F-F-Fuck you.  Fuck you!  FUCK YOU!”</p><p>Caspian grinned. “Very well.” she took a syringe and plunged it into Patti’s arm.</p><p>Patti howled as fire filled her veins.  The cords on her neck stood out and she couldn’t control her spasming muscles.  She didn’t even try to fight the keening wail as she scrunched her eyes tight, her entire body wrapped in unbelievable pain.  She couldn’t take a breath.  She couldn’t do anything but shake violently as it felt like her body was being burned form the inside out.  The burning finally eased after what felt like eternity, only to begin again as Caspian emptied another syringe into her arm.  Her scream choked off as she began to choke and heave.  She was squeezing her eyes shut so tight she could swear they were going to be crushed.  When it stopped, she fell forward, air burning her sore throat as she greedily sucked air into her lungs.  Her breathing was an erratic pattern of hacks and gasps.  Her entire body was bathed in sweat, her long, matted hair hung from her head like willow branches. </p><p>She gave a pitiful whimper.</p><p>            “I never knew when they were going to contact me.” she said, finally defeated.</p><p>Caspian’s eyes widened.  “What was that?”</p><p>Patti looked up at her with eyes red from burst blood vessels.  “I never knew.  It was a burner phone in my mailbox, a note on my desk.  They would lead me to a dead drop, and I’d go from there.”  Caspian filled another syringe with capsaicin.  “That’s how it happened I swear!  There was no schedule or anything, I promise.  Please believe me, please, please, please don’t inject me again.  I promise it’s the truth. I promise.  Just please stop hurting me, please.” she groveled pitifully; her head hung down to her chest. </p><p>A finger tilted her chin up and she looked at Caspian, her face unreadable.  “I believe you.” she said.</p><p>            “Thank you.” Patti said.  “Thank you, thank you.”</p><p>Caspian stood.  “That’s all for today, get her back to the cell.”</p><p>Back in her cell, Patti sat there numbly as Isobel checked on her.  Isobel tried to talk to her, but Patti just sat there in silence.  What had she done?  The Organization had eyes everywhere, she just signed the death warrants of her entire family. </p><p>###</p><p>            “Chrysalis.”</p><p>Patti was expecting the voice this time, or she was so numb she couldn’t be shocked.</p><p>            “They’re all dead.  You have no one left.  Give up.  The only people left alive who know you are your team, and they despise you.  You have no one left to live for.  Give up.  Die.”</p><p>Patti waited till she was sure the man was gone and crawled under her cot and began to cry.</p><p>###</p><p>Patti laid on her stomach.  Caspian had been especially brutal with the whip today.  She had told her everything, but she didn’t believe her.  She had no reason to hide it anymore.  She had lost, and all the evil she had done had been for nothing.  And Caspian just kept hurting her. </p><p>            “I really don’t know anything else.” she whispered.  She flinched at the gentle touch on her shoulder.</p><p>            “I know honey, I know.” Isobel said.  Her heart was breaking for the woman on the cot.  She hated this, she hated Caspian, she hated Phoenix and Nikki and the damned CIA.  Yes, Patti did bad things, but she didn’t deserve this.  Which made what she had to say even harder.  “This is my last day.”</p><p>Patti turned in horror. “Please no, please stay, please I promise I’ll be good.”</p><p>There were tears in Isobel’s eyes.  “I’m sorry, they, they won’t let me take care of you anymore.”</p><p>Patti sobbed.  “Why not?”</p><p>Isobel took a rag and wiped away some dried blood from Patti’s shoulder. “Because they know I care about you.”</p><p>Carla had left weeks, months? ago.  Now she was losing Isobel too.  “Can-” the words stuck in her throat and she had to work to swallow the lump in her throat.  “Can you hug me?” she sobbed brokenly.</p><p>Isobel was about to say yes when a guard came in.  “Time for you to go.”  Isobel stood, blinking away tears.</p><p>            “Goodbye Patti.” she whispered as the guard led her away.</p><p>The world came crashing down on Patti with the slam of the door.</p><p>            “No!” she screamed to the cell.  She threw herself against the door, tearing the wounds on her back.  “Bring her back please, please, please bring her back to me!” she begged to no one as she pounded on the door.</p><p>She sank to the floor.  She truly had no one now.</p><p>She was utterly and entirely broken, completely unmade.</p><p>###</p><p>            “Hey Isobel where you going?” Jack asked her.</p><p>Isobel had been crying for hours before she made up her mind, marching into Webber’s office and handing in her resignation, effective immediately.</p><p>            “Fuck this place.” she told him angrily as she shoved past him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give this a chance, I am really proud of this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>